kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Riders' Super Forms
In most installments of the Kamen Rider series in the Heisei Era, there is a Kamen Rider who gains a form that is stronger than the base form(s) and is usually the last form before a Final Form, called a Super Form. The only main Heisei Riders not to have had a Super Form before the Final Form are Ryuki, Kabuto, Den-O, and Decade. Many Super Forms contain restrictions or dangers when used. These problems are usually stabilized when the Riders upgrade to the Final Form. * Faiz Axel Form: The user can only move at the speed of sound for 10 seconds. * Kiva DoGaBaKi Form: The user can only use this form for 5 minutes before it endangers him. * Double FangJoker: The user could lose control of himself. * Wizard All Dragon: The user's mana is drained quickly. * Drive Type Formula: The user is injured by G-Forces when using a physical Full Throttle finisher. The main Riders' Super Forms can be grouped into four types. * Agile (Faiz Axel Form, Blade Jack Form, Double FangJoker, OOO Tajadol Combo): The user becomes more agile when gaining significant speed or flying ability. * Bulky (Agito Burning Form, Fourze Magnet States, Gaim Kachidoki Arms, Drive Type Formula): The user gains more armor or muscle, which increases either his physical capacity or defensive power. * Fusion (Agito Trinity Form, Kiva DoGaBaKi Form, Wizard All Dragon): The user combines his previous forms into one single power, which allows him to use all of these forms' capacity. * Upgrade (Kuuga Amazing Mighty, Hibiki Kurenai): The user increases his base form's Ability Perimeters, which results in the colors of said form changing to match its enhancements. Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Amazing Mighty Krk-KuugaAMF.png|Kuuga Amazing Mighty Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Agito **Trinity Form **Burning Form Kra-AgitoTF.png|Agito Trinity Form KRAgitoBurning.jpg|Agito Burning Form Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Faiz **Axel Form 555051_resize.jpg|Faiz Axel Form Kamen Rider Blade Blade= *Kamen Rider Blade **Jack Form Blade-BladeJack.jpg|Blade Jack Form |-| Garren= *Kamen Rider Garren **Jack Form KamenRiderGarrenJackForm.jpg|Garren Jack Form |-| Leangle= *Kamen Rider Leangle **Jack Form Leangle Jack.PNG|Leangle Jack Form Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Hibiki Kurenai Hibiki_Kurenai.PNG|Hibiki Kurenai Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Kiva **DoGaBaKi Form How Many Times Did This Even Get Used.png|Kiva DoGaBaKi Form Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Double **FangJoker FanguuJokah.png|Double FangJoker Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO **Tajadol Combo TaJaDor.png|OOO Tajadol Combo Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze **Magnet States MagnetsHowDoTheyWork.png|Fourze Magnet States Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard **All Dragon Wizard all.png|Wizard All Dragon Kamen Rider Gaim Gaim= *Kamen Rider Gaim **Kachidoki Arms KRGa-Gaimkachidoki.png|Gaim Kachidoki Arms |-| Baron= *Kamen Rider Baron **Lemon Energy Arms KRGa-Baronlemonenergy.png|Baron Lemon Energy Arms |-| Duke= *Kamen Rider Duke **Lemon Energy Arms KRGa-Dukelemonenergy.png|Duke Lemon Energy Arms Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Formula KRDr-Driveformula.png|Drive Type Formula Kamen Rider Ghost Ghost= *Kamen Rider Ghost **Token Boost Damashii Ghost Tokon Boost Damashii.jpg|Ghost Token Boost Damashii |-| Specter= *Kamen Rider Specter **Houdini Damashii KamenRiderSpecterHoudiniDamashii.jpeg|Specter Houdini Damashii Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms